RWBY: Team of Misfits Season One (Discontinued)
by ElledaughterofHecate
Summary: Team RWBY is introduced the the ragtag team YESS, composed of a Faunus, a Transfer rebel, a laid back dude and a lesbian. The team struggles to remain a team but conflicting personalities and angry former teammates make that almost impossible. Travel with Yori, Elvina, Shig and Saniyya as they try to keep their team together and face combat high school together.
1. Chapter 1:Yori Sitkin

**Hey, guys! This is a story using RWBY characters i have created myself. Before you stop reading, know that they will have interactions with RWBY characters that you know and love. I've been meaning to start another story like this, (Kinda) with another auther and we haven't had time. Keep tuned in and please review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

1

Yori Sitkin

I sighed and leaned back in the metal chair. I was sitting the 'interrogation' room at beacon academy. Professor Ozpin glanced up at me from my transfer papers. Finally he set them down and met my gaze. "Now Miss. Sitkin. Would you please explain to me why you transferred from Haven?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't it tell you on that paper?" I asked, crossing my arms over my dark blue and purple shirt. He nodded and took a drink of coffee.

"Yes, but I'd like to hear it from you." I sighed and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the edge of the table.

"Let's just say…" I flashed back to me slammed Venture and Descent into Zar's stomach. "Several students and I…" Me using wind dust to slam Zar into the air and away from me. "Had some…" Me knocking my elbow into Dazz's face. "Creative differences." Me throwing Venture and Descent into the air so they would hit Aube. He nodded.

"Some very colorful creative differences, so it would seem." I nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't necessarily get along with my old team." He raised his eyebrow.

"You already had a team?" I nodded.

"Yes, sir." He took another drink.

"Lucky for you, team placement for first years is today." I opened my mouth to object that I didn't need a team when he cut me off. "And yes. You will need a team." He smiled and got up and grabbed his cane. "I hope you enjoy them." He started to leave the room and I twisted around in my seat.

"Why are you letting me do this?" I asked. He smiled.

"I feel you deserve the chance. Then he left the room, leaving me to wonder what he meant.

"Alright, listen up." Professor Goodwitch walked along in front of the line of first years on the cliff. I stiffened as she walked past me. She turned and gazed over the group of first years. A strong wind blow over the cliff and my felt my black curly hair with purple highlights blown back away from my shoulders. Professor Ozpin began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin scanned the group. My eyes flitted to the left, were a girl with rainbow hair stood messing with a ballcap. She noticed me staring and winked.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

"WHAT!?" A girl in black and white on my left squeaked. She seemed smaller than everyone else around her. Professor Goodwitch focused her gaze on the young girl. Professor Ozpin picked up where she left off.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Damn!" The rainbow haired girl whispered. Professor Ozpin continued.

"After you have paired up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in you path, or you will die." A guy with teal highlights in his black hair next to me, chuckled nervously. I was starting to feel a little nervous myself. This was nothing like the beginning of the year at Haven. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." Professor Ozpin looked at our group. "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" There was dead silence. "Good! Now take your positions." I pulled Venture and Descent out of their harnesses and switched on their blades. Rainbow girl put her hat on backwards on her head and grinned. The small girl whimpered slightly and tightly gripped the black and white staff in her hands that was about as tall as she was. The guy next to me readied a red bow with a brown shafted arrow with a red dust tip. There was a rumbling and the girl at the end of the was launched into the air. The guy next to me almost dropped his bow.

"Wait, you're throwing us?" He asked, his voice shaking. The next person went.

"Yes. You will be falling." Professor Ozpin said, calmly. The guy shook his head.

"Nuh uh. I don't do heights. Could you just like drop me off?" The rainbow girl winked at me again and shot me with a finger gun then went flying into the air.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." The short girl was flung into the air with a small shriek.

"Hold up, no-" Before he could finish he was launched into the air and before I could even laugh at his face I felt the pod rumble beneath me and suddenly I was airborne.

 **Well, what did you guys think? Yes, I used Ozpin and Glynda's dialogue from season one. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone

**What did you guys think? Thanks Toy2711 for following and favoriting both the story and myself. And thank you WhiteRose1517 for following. It means a lot to me. Please review guys!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

2

Elvina Mittag/Shig Salawitch/Saniyya Dass/Yori SitKin

Elvina:

I whooped and laughed as I flew through the air. I forced my hands up against the air current then angled them to the left. My body cut through the air and went in that direction. I laughed. If only Kasi could see me now! She would love to do this. I twisted both my arms so I went into a spiral. This was so awesome! I glanced up and noticed the trees closing in. I placed my hands in front of me and constructed a pink shield. "Uh, Uh, Uh!" The trees shattered and splintered against the shield. I hit the ground and rolled to my feet. I raised my hands over my head and threw my head back. "Nailed it!" I yelled to no one. I unsheathed The Ambassador, my clear rainbow glass sword and headed north as best as I could tell.

Shig:

"Crapcrapcrap!" I yelled as I fell through the air. I twisted on my side and shot a cord arrow into a tree. I swung down to the ground, hitting my face on very branch in my path. I hit the ground and spat a leaf out of my mouth. "That… was nasty." I groaned and leaned against the tree. I tugged on the arrow and it fell from the tree and impaled the ground in front of me. I looked up to see a girl in grey and pink fly over my head, laughing and whooping. "At least someone's having fun." I muttered. I picked up the arrow and shoved it back into my quiver. I loaded another arrow and glanced around the forest around me. So, I was supposed to find someone I worked well with than find a temple then get a relic then go back to the cliff? Only problem was the first person I looked at would be my partner. "Piece of cake." I muttered and started walking.

Saniyya:

I would like to say that I laughed and spread my wings and flew down to the temple. I would be lying. I screamed the entire way down. At the last second, I spread my small wings and summoned a glyph. I hit the ground standing. I smiled, proud with myself. I straightened my purse and looked around. I glanced up to see the girl in the black jacket with the disks going over my head. I quickly looked back to the forest. I studied my options. I could walk to the temple and hopefully meet my teammate on the way or I could fly and get to the temple faster. I finally decided to walk mostly because I being graded and I wanted to meet my teammate. I pulled a cut fire dust crystal and loaded in Moonlight. I tightened my grip on the staff then started to tentatively walk away.

Yori:

The first thing on my mind was landing. I zeroed in on a tall tree and angled my body toward it. I raised Venture and shoved it into the trunk and spiraled down to the ground. ( **like ren** ) I landed with my front both legs bent slightly and on disk stright out in front of me and the other slightly behind me. I looked down at the ground then looked up. No one was around. I stood up and glanced around at me. Suddenly an Ursi came crashing out of the bushes. I lept the left and spun into a flip, launching my disks at the grimm. They sliced through the Ursi, killing it. I landed and recovered my weapons. I looked up at the sun and then toward the north. "Well let's get this over with." I muttered and started hiking that way.

Elvina:

I groaned and leaned against a tree to rest for a moment. The northern end of the forest hadn't seemed so far away from the cliff. I chuckled as I thought about what Kasi would say about that. She would make some sort of smart ass remark then she would kiss me. I groaned again and pushed off the tree. I heard something rustling in the bushes. I walked over and stuck my head into the bush. "Hello?" The pack of ten Beowolves looked up at me. "Nevermind." I said and quickly performed a back handspring. They followed me out into the clearing. I constructed a shield and one of the Beowolves ran into it. I swung The Ambassador and sliced cleanly through one. I continued to dance around and dispatch the grimm. When I was done I stood there panting. I took off my hat and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Wow." A small voice whispered. I wheeled around to see the girl in black and white standing at the edge of the clearing. She was clasping a black and white staff in one hand and a white purse that went over her body in the other. My eyes were immediately draw to the small white wings with black spots on her back. Her gold eyes studied me. "That was awesome." She whispered. I smirked.

"Thank you. Thank you. I do try to be awesome." I said, sheathing The Ambassador. She smiled and walked toward me consciously. "Well, I guess this means we're teammates!" I said with a laugh. She smiled widely.

"I guess so!" We stood there, smiling at each other.

"Do you know which way is north?" I finally asked, rubbing the back of my neck. She shrugged.

"No idea. I was just following the slope. Do you have any idea?" I shook my head.

"I was just going in a random direction." We laughed. "I'll just follow you." I said. She smiled and started to walk past me and we continued on our way.

 **This will probably be the only time I write in this kind of fashion. I only did it because I wanted to see everyone's landing stagey. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**


	3. Chapter 3: Shig Salawitch

**Thank you Tenma-Tenshi and Fallenmoonz for following the story. I really appreciate it. Guys, I sincerely apologize for not posting. Finals is next week and all of my classes are trying to cramming all of the information I've already learned back into my head. Agh! But don't worry, I will start to try and post a new chapter every Friday. Please review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

3

Shig Salawitch

I been hiking for an hour before I met my partner. I heard the sounds of a scuffle and ran towards them. The girl with the beige skin and the curly black hair with purple highlights was combating three large Ursi. I quickly scaled a tree and pulled back an arrow. I lodged the arrow in between the shoulder blades of one of the grimm. The girl glanced up to where I was sitting with her electric blue eyes. Then she threw one of her disks and it sliced through the remaining Ursi. The disk returned to her hand and she slid it into the dark purple harness attached to her dark purple belt. I jumped down from the tree and walked toward her. "I had that." She said brushing red dust off her black leather jacket. I smiled.

"Totally and while you were distracted by the big one that smaller one would have ate you." I said slinging my bow over my shoulder. She glanced over at me again.

"Fine. I almost had control of the situation." I stook out my hand.

"Shig." She stared at my hand for a moment then shook it. She was wearing black leather fingerless gloves.

"Yori." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So, we're partners now?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Cool!" I said and smiled. She rolled her eyes again and muttered something under her breath but she actually turned toward me. Under her black jacket she was wearing a dark purple and blue shirt. She was also wearing ripped dark blue jeans and black purple combat boots. "So what now?" I asked.

"We keep heading north." She said.

"And, that's what way?" I asked. She rolled her eyes again. That seemed to be her thing.

"Up." She said and started to walk away from me.

"Wow, thanks for saving my life, Shig! I can't believe I'm your partner, Shig! I'm not at all annoyed that I'm stuck with a boy, Shig!" I muttered under my breath then sighed and followed her up the slope.

"Do you think we're almost there?" I groaned. Yori suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down behind some bushes. "Hey! What are you-" She clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" She hissed. I mumbled something and her grip tighten. "There is a large pack of grimm." She whispered. I nodded and she pulled her hand away from my mouth. She peeked up a grimaced. I glanced up over the bushes as well. A large group of Boarbatusks were milling around and eating some carcasses of some unknown animals. I groaned and dropped my head back down. She smirked at me. "Can't handle the blood?" She whispered. I nodded. She looked back at the scene and her face turned slightly green and she dropped down next to me. "Neither can I."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"We could climb and go from tree to tree." I said glancing up at the trees. There was an ear splitting screech and a Nevermore flew over the clearing. It swooped down and grabbed a squealing Boarbatusk and carried it off to a nearby tree.

"Well, that shits on that idea." She muttered. My eyes lit up. I could use my semblance.

"Hold on." I whispered. Then I melted into a puddle of water. I didn't feel any different. I could still see everything around me as though I was still standing up. Yori's face was priceless.

"That's your semblance?" She whispered. "You melt?" I chuckled.

"Liquid form but yes. Now wait here." I walked (flowed) under the bushes and skirted around the grimm. I got excited by what I saw. It was a straight shot to the temple.

"What do you see?" A small voice asked. I almost shifted back to human form. I looked up and saw the small pale child. She was messing with the hem of her black and white children's victorian dress and studying me with piercing gold eyes. Her black victorian boots shifted ever so slightly on the branch she was perched on. Her white wings spread to help her stay balanced.

"Can't you see? I whispered. She shook her head.

"Too many branches." I nodded.

"I can see the temple." Her small face lit up.

"Really?" I nodded than realized she couldn't tell I was.

"Yes. Do you have a teammate?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Elvina. She behind some bushes back there. I was about to fly up to see what was over the ridge here when the Nevermore showed up."

"Oh, makes sense. Hang on I'll be right back." I went back over to Yori and changed back into my solid form.

"What took you so long!?" She hissed.

"Chill!" I winced and rubbed the back of my neck. "I was talking to the small girl. She's trapped in a tree because of the Nevermore."

"Are you talking about Saniyya?" A voice to my right asked. We looked over to see the girl in the grey and pink striped shirt under her pink denim jacket with her pink ball cap pulled down low over her rainbow hair. She was wearing grey boyfriend jeans and grey and pink high tops with the same symbol from her ballcap on the bottom.

"Is that the small girl with wings?" I asked. The girl nodded and messed with the rainbow earrings in her ears. "Yeah, she's stuck in the tree until the Nevermore leaves. Are you Elvina?" I asked.

"Yeah. So what's the plan?" Elvina asked, turning to Yori who was studying the group of grimm again. We were silent as she studied them. Finally she looked up at us and said,

"How do you feel about being bait?" I pointed at Elvina in question just as she pointed at me. Yori rolled her eyes and pointed at me. "You could use your semblance and get into the middle of their group then appear and startle them. Then we could attack them and make our way to the temple." She said looking back and forth between Evina and I.

"What about big and nasty?" Elvina said gesturing toward the Nevermore who was still perched in the tree. Yori smiled and her hand went to one of her disks.

"Leave him to the little one and myself." Elvina nodded and I melted back into a puddle to tell Saniyya. She agreed to the plan but seemed a little skeptic about her and Yori taking down the Nevermore. I went back over to Yori and Elvina and relayed the news. We all readied our weapons and waited for Yori's signal. I loaded my bow with an ice dust arrow and Elvina unsheathed a slightly curved clear glass sword with a reflected rainbow. Yori pulled out her disks and then all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4: Saniyya Dasse

**Heyo guys! I'm SO SO sorry for not posting! Christmas was crazy and haven't really had any time to write. I hope everyone had a good winter break and a good Christmas. From now one, I will try and post a new chapter every Tuesday. Please review! Now lets see what happening team YESS!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

4

Saniyya Dasse

I raised Moonlight and fired a large blast of ice at the Nevermore. It squawked as a disk flew through the air next to it. The Boarbatusks were running around and squealing and it was just mass confusion on the ground. I glanced down and quickly summoned a glyph, sliding Elvina out of the way of a charging Boarbatusk. She flashed me a thumbs up as I flew through the air. The girl with the disks was running through the clearing toward the struggling Nevermore. I shot another blast, pinning its wing to the tree. Suddenly the back of the girl's leather jacket started to glow with red lights running along the enteric designs. Her disks in her hands turned red as well and she launched them at the Nevermore's head. They both zoomed through the air and exploded, killing the Nevermore and throwing me to the ground. I cried out and felt tears spring to my eyes. I shakaly inspected my arm. A long burn ran along my arm from my wrist to my elbow. I could tell my wing was damaged but I couldn't tell where. The boy with the teal highlights appeared in front of me and shot the Boarbatusk I hadn't noticed. "You ok?" I let out a tiny whimpering sound and felt the tears start to slid down my cheeks he glanced down at me and cursed. He dropped down beside and inspected my wounds. "Damnit, Yori!" The girl appear beside me.

"I know! I'm sorry! Now grab her and lets go!" The boy scooped me up and we started running for the hill. We paused only to help Elvina who was trapped in a grey dome, that was being attacked by four Boarbatusks. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Dude! What happened?" Yori winced as she caught one of her disks.

"I didn't realize she was flying towards me and I made my disks expolode!" I frowned.

"If your disks exploded how are you using them?" Yori glanced at me.

"I programmed them to." Then she went back to fighting as if that answered the question. I cried out as my burn brushed one of the boy's leather bracelets. He winced and shifted his arms.

"I'm sorry. But there's no easy way to do this."

"Men." Elvina muttered. Then she sheathed her sword and pulled me onto her back. "Now you can defend while I carry her." The boy blinked but then quickly loaded and fired an arrow. Elvina continued to mutter unpleasant things about guys under her breath as we continued to jog up the hill. The Grimm were all mostly dispatched now. We just had to take care of a few stragglers. Elvina sat me down under a tree.

"I guess the temple was farther then I thought." The boy gasped as he sat down next to me. He rubbed his golden-green eyes with his sleeveless red hoodie with brown stripes. I messed with the black bow pulling my white hair back into a ponytail.

"I guess you guessed right!" Elvina laughed, her pink eyes dancing. Yori managed a smile. She didn't seem to be much of a fun person. She seemed very serious and distanced. I winced as my wing rubbed up against the rough tree bark. "Let's look at that wing." Elvina mutter under her breath. She had me lay on my stomach and stretch my wing over her lap. She took a sharp intake of breath. "This looks bad." I pulled my bag off my other wing and pulled out a small vial of white colored cream.

"Try rubbing this on there." I said and handed her the vial. Yori came over and inspected my arm.

"Hold still." She commanded. I did as she said and she placed her hand over the burn. I shuttered as her hand glowed. Then she moved her hand off my arm and pulled the dust from the burn. I felt my eyes get huge.

"My semblance is dust manipulation. It comes in handy." She pointed at my back. "Do you want me to take care of you wing as well?" I nodded vigorously.

"Yes, please! There are about six different dust borne diseases." She stared at me then took care of my wing. When she was done, Elvina put the cream on wing and handed me the vial back.

"All done! What was that stuff anyway?" I took the vial and put it back in my purse then sat up on my knees. I left my wings spread so that the cream would dry.

"It's an organic cream that helps winged faunus take care of their wings. The kind of stuff I get actually produced by a small group of students from Signal. Their super nice." Elvina's eyes lit up.

"Is it produced by Kasi Given?" I nodded.

"Yeah. you know her?" Elvina broke into a huge grin.

"Yeah! She's my girlfriend!" The boy nodded.

"That's really cool- wait, did you say girlfriend?" Elvina nodded. We all did a double take. "So you're…" The boy trailed off. Elvina raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm gay. Got a problem with that?" The boy shook his head and raised his hands in surrender.

"No, no!" I actually have a friend who's anniversary with his boyfriend was yesterday!" Elvina relaxed.

"Do you guys have a problem?" I shook my head.

"Nope! I think people are entitled to love who ever they want." Yori shrugged and ran a gloved hand through her black curly hair.

"I don't really care." Elvina smiled.

"Anyway, do you think we can continue?" The boy asked, getting to his feet and messing with the studs in his ears. I nodded and got to my feet.

"Let's go!" I used Moonlight as a walking staff because my wings were still kinda stinging. Everyone else had their weapon out and in a defensive position. But we didn't meet anymore Grimm when we reached the temple. And there they were. The relics on the temple of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: Yori Sitkin

**Hey guys! This chapter will follow Yori and you'll learn a little bit more about her past. I would like to hear some feedback about the story. What are some things you've liked so far and what are some things you'd like to see happen? Please review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

5

Yori Sitkin

We all moved very slowly toward the pedestals with the relics on them. When we reached the circle of stones we paused. Elvina walked over to a pedestal with a shiney silver dagger. "What now?" Shig asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. This has been nothing like the beginning of the year at Haven." Elvina raised an eyebrow.

"You're from Haven?" I nodded.

"This year was my first year at Haven. Haven starts three weeks earlier than Beacon does. I already had a team…" I trailed off and stared at a gold dagger on one of the pedestals.

"But?" Saniyya asked, digging around in her purse.

"We had issues." I whispered. Zar face appeared in front me. He smiled, his blue eyes dancing.

"I'll be waiting for you." He said then vanished. I shook my head and looked back toward the pedestals. Saniyya gave me a strange look and then walked toward Elvina holding a cut dust crystal. Shig was studying a pink dagger.

"Alright, listen." Saniyya said and drew a glyph with the dust. She tapped it with the butt of her staff. It glowed to life. Shig whistled and joined Elvina standing next to Saniyya.

"Thats new." I joined them. Saniyya looked at us.

"Professor Ozpin told us that we had to grab a relic. I think he meant that the Partners were supposed to. Like Yori and…" She bit her lips then looked sheepishly at Shig. "I didn't catch your name." He laughed.

"Shig Salawitch at your service." She smiled.

"Ok. Partners like Shig and Yori or Elvina and myself have to grab relics. Like I'll let Elvina pick our relic and one of you two have to grab a relic." I turned to Shig.

"Do you want to do it?" He shrugged.

"I don't really care." I rolled my eyes.

"Then I'll do it." Elvina grabbed the gold dagger I had been looking at earlier and I grabbed its look alike. Saniyya waved her staff and the glyph disappeared.

"I kinda starting to feel like a broken record but, what now?" Shig asked.

"We hike back to the cliff." Elvina threw her head back and groaned.

"More hiking?! I can't handle this!" Saniyya laughed and poked Elvina in the side.

"Sure you can." Shig's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea." I winced.

"Why am I afraid?" He sighed dramatically.

"Because you're about to be awed by my genius." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. That's it." He leaned forward.

"Ok, Saniyya, how much can you carry? Like how much weight?" She shrugged.

"Not a lot." He nodded.

"Do you have an empty vial you would store dust in?" She nodded and pulled it out. "Ok," He turned to Elvina.

"What is your semblance?" She grinned and constructed a grey shield in front of her.

"That." He nodded and crossed his arms in thought.

"Ok…" Then his eyes lit up again.

"Yori, you can manipulate dust right?" I nodded and frowned.

"Why?"

"You can use wind dust and carry you and Elvina to the cliff or as close as you can get." Saniyya frowned.

"What about you?" He smiled proudly.

"You're gonna carry me." What he was gonna do hit me.

"Oh, you're gonna melt?" He nodded. Then he rubbed his hands together and grinned.

"Let's do this." Suddenly I was blinded by a memory.

 _Dazz swung her mic around by the cord. "Let's do this." She smirked. I snarled at her._

" _Dazz! Don't make this worse then it is!" Aube pulled her long auburn axe off her back and glared at me._

" _You already made this worse, Yori!" Zar's eyes shifted around our group._

" _Guys, cool it." He said, his hand creeping toward his thin grey steel sword with a dark blue grip._

" _I won't, Zar!" Aube snapped at him. "Stop siding with her! I'm your team leader!" I snorted._

" _Yeah, and I'm the headmaster of Atlas." She growled at me._

"HEY YORI!" I blinked and snapped back to reality. Elvina waved her hand in front of my face again. "You ready?" I shook my head and gave her a wary smile.

"Sure. What the hell?" 


	6. Author's Note

**Thank you, GotName123 for following and reviewing the story! It means a lot to me! Guys, I am SUPER, SUPER sorry for not posting a chapter today. I've had a hard time consteningtaing on school work or anything else today so you will probably not get a chapter out of me. I am really sorry guys and will try and post a chapter later this week. If I don't, I will give you two chapters next week, I promise. Now, I'm gonna let you guys go and go nap, I mean, pay attention in Social studies.**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**


	7. Chapter 6: Elvina Mittag

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting any new chapters last week. Thank you GotNoName123 for the uplifting review. You made my day. Please enjoy this chapter and check out my other RWBY story SinRest, which I will be updating today. Thanks!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

6

Elvina Mittag

Yori seemed a little shaken but she nodded. She pulled a light green pouch out of the harness were her disks were strapped. Saniyya placed the vial down on its side on the grass. Shig took a deep breath and shook out his arms. "You're a beast. You're a beast." He whispered. Then he began a puddle of water on the grass. The transformation was so quick I didn't even have time to be repulsed. I leaned over him.

"Does it hurt to do that?" I asked.

"Nope." His voice sounded watery and thin. (No pun intended) Then he scooted into the vial and Saniyya replaced to cork on top.

"Ready?" She asked. She carefully placed the vial back in her purse. Yori tossed the pouch up into the air and caught it again.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. I nodded and grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She rolled her eyes and muttered something then opened the pouch.

"Saniyya, do you want to go ahead and get airborne or do you want to wait till we're already in the air?" She shrugged.

"Is it easy for you to maintain the dust once you're in the air? Yori paled.

"Nope." Saniyya nodded.

"Then I'll already get in the air that way if you fall I can summon a glyph." We nodded and she flapped her wings into the sky. Yori took a deep breath and threw the wind dust around us. Then she closed her eyes and held out her hands. The dust glowed and suddenly we went airborne. Yori opened her eyes and flicked her fingers toward the cliff, which we could barely see in the distance. We shot forward. I glanced back to see Saniyya following quickly.

"Her wings must be pretty strong." Yori grunted.

"I can't look right now." I winced.

"Right sorry." We were probably a mile or two away from the cliff when I felt a shudder run through the boat of dust.

"Yori? You ok?" The dust shuddered again then Yori's eyes rolled back into her head and we were falling. I tackled Yori's unconscious body.

"Saniyya!" I screamed. Suddenly there was a glowing glyph beneath us. It gently lowered us onto the forest floor and Saniyya landed a few feet away. As she ran toward us she pulled the vial with Shig sloshing around inside it, out. She reached us and poured him out. He formed back up and decided to puke in the grass.

"Ugh." He groaned and wiped his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Saniyya winced.

"I think it's a little late for that." I frowned.

"What would have happened if you had puked in the tube?" His face turned green again.

"I don't wanna think about it." I got off Yori and pulled my cap off to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Saniyya leaned over Yori's prone body.

"She drained her aura. I guess the strain of carrying two people took it out of her." I put my cap on backwards and crossed my arms.

"Are you calling me fat?" Saniyya quickly shook her head.

"No! I just saying that she's probably not used to carrying two people." I nodded.

"Good answer." Shig sat back.

"Now what?" I shrugged.

"We could carry her? And Saniyya could fly head and tell us if something is headed our way." He nodded and shrugged.

"I'm good with that. If it means I won't have to go into the jar I good with that." Saniyya nodded.

"I'm on it." She spread her wings and shot into the sky. I looked over at Shig.

"You want to carry her first?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid I'll puke and she'll kill me." I rolled my eyes and slung Yori over my shoulder.

"Come on loser. I can't let Saniyya beat us there." He stumbled to his feet. Every few minutes, Saniyya would come back and let us know how far we were from the cliff. After about a good 20 minutes Yori started to stir. Shig was carrying her in his arms and I has The Ambassador out and we will still trudging along. Yori groaned and opened her eyes. She made a sound of disgust and shoved Shig away from her.

"Glad to see you're awake." Shig muttered and rubbed his chest.

"Don't do that again." Yori growled back. Saniyya landed between them.

"Hey guys! You're awake." Yori shot Shig another look and nodded.

"Yes. What happened?"

"Weellll, You passed out and we started fall and Saniyya caught us and Shig puked and then we took turns carrying you while Saniyya flew head to help us get to the cliff." I said counting off the events on my fingers. "Then you woke up and here we are." Yori nodded, taking in everything extremely quickly.

"Ok. How far are we from the temple?"


	8. Chapter 7: Shig Salawitch

**Hey guys! How was last chapter? Interesting, huh? Anyway! I'm going to start doing a thing where I post one chapter every other week. This week I will post in this story and next week on tuesday I'll post in my SinRest story. Speaking of that you guys should check that story out! Please review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

7

Shig Salawitch

I glared at Yori's back as she hiked along with Saniyya. She was a pretty vicious fighter but not a people person at all. Elvina poked my arm. "Having troubles?" She asked wrapped her pink denim jacket around her waist. I shook my head and gritted my teeth.

"She thinks she's knows everything." She shrugged.

"I know right! She super smart and really young to be attending Beacon." I shot her a look.

"Wait who are you talking about?" She gave me a sideways look.

" _Who_ are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yori."

"Ohhh! I was talking about Saniyya!" I looked down at the ground as we trudged along. "So why are you hating on Yori?" Elvina asked, swatting a fly away.

"Because she thinks she knows everything because she's 'already done this before.'" I said using air quotes. She laughed.

"She does seem to not be a social person." Elvina studied her. "She does have a cute butt though." I shot her a look.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, what makes Yori think she's better than everyone else?" Elvina shrugged.

"No idea. Probably something that happened at Haven." She moved a branch aside then let it go, smacking me in the face. I landed on my butt.

"Ow." I groaned and got to my feet. She chuckled.

"Dumbass. Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"I'm working on that." I grumbled. The outline of my body glowed dark red and brown then faded. "So what do you think her story is?" I asked as we continued through the forest. Elvina pursed her lips as she thought.

"I don't know. Something must have happened with her old team that got her transferred. Maybe they died?" Any normal person would react and freak the flip out by her even mentioning that. But my grandfather had been a Huntsman and Elvina abously had some sort of past with Huntsmen and Huntresses so she was calm. I nodded but raised my eyebrows in question.

"In the first three weeks of school?" She shrugged.

"Maybe their intuition was as crazy as this is." She grumbled and pushed another branch out of her way. I ducked this time before it could hit me in the face. She stuck out her lower lip. "Boo, you're no fun."

"That's me." I chuckled. "Mister Buzz Kill." We laughed as Saniyya and Yori came to a stop. They were staring up at the loaming cliff.

"Anyone want to try to climb it?" Saniyya offered, looking down doubtfully at her black victorian boots. They had a tiny heel that was just high enough to cause a problem. Yori had her combat boots. Elvina was wearing grey and pink high tops and I had my red and brown boots. I pushed through them and waggled my eyebrows.

"Allow me ladies." Elvina chuckled, Saniyya smiled and Yori rolled her eyes. I found a foothold and started up the wall. I was only few feet above them when I slipped and fell. They all backed up, giving the the comfy cushion of the hard packed earth to fall on.

"Ow." I groaned without opening my eyes. Elvina nudged me with the toe of her high top.

"If he's dead, I call dibs on his stuff."

"I can think of six good uses of a cadaver today."

"Idiot." I groaned again.

"Ladies, please. Let me lay here in shame and in _quiet_ for a few more moments before one of you comes up with a better idea to climb the cliff. Elvina chuckled and I heard them all turn back to the cliff. After a while I opened my eyes and got to my feet again, brushing off my dark brown pants. Saniyya and Yori in having a heated debate over what technique would work best. Elvina was leaning against the cliff in question, watching them and eating a chocolate bar. I walked over to her and she pulled another one from a pocket inside her jacket and offered it to me. I laughed as I grabbed it.

"Do you just have a stash of this stuff?" She looked offended.

"Who told you?" We laughed as Saniyya and Yori continued to argue. I liked Elvina. She enjoyed my sense of humor and had sarasim to match my own. I was starting to wish I had been put with her not Yori. Finally Saniyya stormed over to us and pointed at me.

"You're going in the jar." She pointed at Elvina. "You just keep building shield under you so that you and her can get to the top." She took out the vial from earlier and put it on the ground. I took a shaky breath.

"Are we sure about this?" I asked carefully.

"Got any better ideas, ladykiller?" Yori asked as she joined our group. I was about to say something biting in return but took a deep breath and went into liquid form.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Elvina whispered as Yori placed a hand on her shoulder. Saniyya place the cork back into vial and took off into the air. She did put me in her purse so I got to watch Elvina put her hand on the ground and a pink dome form under her feet. It start to rapidly grow and shot Elvina and Yori into the air. Saniyya landed on the cliff and pour me out. I formed back just as Elvina and Yori reached the top. Elvina fell to her hands and knees and my hand shot out and grabbed Yori's before she could fall. I hauled her onto the cliff as Elvina coughed. She wiped her mouth and leaned back onto her heels.

"I vote on never doing that again." She groaned. Yori smiled.

"That goes for both of us." Yori offered Elvina a hand and pulled her to her feet. Saniyya smiled.

"That wasn't very hard was it?" We all stared at her. She blushed. "Ish. It wasn't that hard-ish."


	9. Chapter 8: Saniyya Dasse

**Thank you Fireblazer618 for following the story! In this chapter we will met the semi team JNPR for team YESS. We will also meet some 'other' people who you guys should recognize! Please Review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

8

Saniyya Dasse

"Arylide Yuille, Nebula Lone, Maize Wid, Hayata Lilic." A girl with blonde hair pulled back with a blue headband in pale pink and tan walked up to the stage followed by a girl with black hair pulled back into a red bun in black and red clothes, holding a girl with a messy brown curls in midnight blue and grey clothes hand. A girl with a thigh long black braid with a white lotus at the end and in green and tan clothes followed the others. "You retrieved the black daggers. For this day on you will know as team ANML (ANiMaL). Lead by Arylide Yuille." The girl with blonde hair laughed and clapped her hands. The girls nodded and I think the grey and blue girl howled but it was hard to tell. They got off the stage, the girl in red and black still holding the grey and blue girl's hand. Elvina shifted her weight from foot to foot. We had been standing here for about six other first year teams before ours. All of us were starting to become antsy. Yori was messing with dragon ear cuff on her right ear. Elvina was flipping her ball cap into the air and catching it over and over again. Shig was twisting the red and brown leather cuffs on his wrists. I was fiddling with my purse. Team ANML took their places and Professor Ozpin cleared his throat. "Yori Sitkin, Elvina Mittag, Shig Salawitch, Saniyya Dasse." We all got to our feet and made our way to the stage. Professor examined all of us. "You retrieved the the gold daggers. From this day forward you will work together and be known as team YESS (yes). Lead by Yori Sitkin." Elvina clapped her on the shoulder and I clapped from the end of our row. Shig flashed her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes, smiling. I skipped off the stage after the others and once we were in our seats again, I surprised Yori by throwing my arms around her.

"Congratulations, teammate!" I squealed. She awkwardly patted my back.

"Thanks?" Elvina stretched.

"Is anyone else ridiculously tired?" She asked yawning. Just then her scroll beeped and the picture of a smiling girl with pastel blue hair that had a natural wave and was slightly in her face appeared on the screen. I immediately recognized her as Kasi Given, the girl from Signal who made the cream for my wings. Then I remembered she was Elvina's girlfriend. Elvina lept to her feet and walked out of the auditorium. I pulled my scroll out of my purse, excepting to see a text for something from one of my siblings or grandparent but there was nothing. Shig and Yori were also checking their scrolls. Suddenly the black and red girl from team ANML rushed past us, tugging the grey and blue girl along. Grey and Blue girl was whimpering and Red and Black girl was whispering quickly to her.

"Neb! I need you to stop doing that. You aren't allowed to change here!" Red and Black girl pulled Gray and blue out into the hall. Shig shook his head.

"That was weird." The microphone crackled.

"Thank you students. You may all return to your dorm rooms now." We got up and followed the flood of students down the hall. Soon we were met by older students holding signs with team names on them. The other two girls from ANML pushed passed us.

"Did she change?" Braid girl asked. Headband shook her head.

"Mai pulled her away before I could tell." They moved out of earshot and we continued pushing through the crowd.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked as I ducked under someone's arm. Yori wince as she twisted sideways to get pass someone.

"I have no idea."

"GUYS!" We looked up to see Elvina waving us over. Next to her was a short girl with choppy black hair with red tips, a black and red combat skirt and a red cap. The girl was holding a sign that read YESS. We got over to her and the girl beamed at us.

"Hi! You must be Yori, Shig and Saniyya!" We nodded. "I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBY." She straightened up and looked proud. "Your guide team for your time here at Beacon!" She stood up on her tiptoes and peered into the crowd. "Hold on," She mutttered. She had a very squeaky voice and seemed to glow with a positive energy. "HEY YANG! I FOUND THEM!" I clapped my hands over my ears as she yelled into the crowd. A girl with long blonde curly hair and purple eyes turned around and grinned at us.

"Ok, I'll get Weiss and Blake." The girl cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled out, "Who even fights in a dress!?"

"It's a combat skirt!" A girl with white hair and a stern expression yelled back. Another girl with a black bow in her hair joined us as Yang dragged the girl in white over to us. Ruby clapped her hands.

"Ok, introductions." She pointed at the blonde girl who winked at Elvina making her blush. "This is my sister Yang, her partner Blake, and my partner, Weiss." Blake nodded at us.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said in a quiet, soft voice. My jaw had dropped.

"W-W-Wiess Schnee? Of the S-Schnee Dust Company?" The girl in white nodded, the faded scar over her right eye twitching.

"Yes. I'm her."

"You are the top student of you class! It's a honor to meet you!" She smirked at Yang who stuck her tongue out.

"Always nice to meet a fan." A boy with blonde hair and a white and gold breast plate over a black hoodie appeared at Ruby's side.

"I see you found your team." He said, his blue eyes sparkling. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, what about you?" The boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"We found two of them. We can't find the other two though." Ruby's face brightened.

"We'll help!" The boy lead us over to another guy and two other girls. The girl with the braid and the girl with the headband from team ANML were standing there.

"Guys, meet team JNPR."


	10. Chapter 9: Yori Sitkin

**Did you guys like that? It felt sooooo good adding RWBY into the story. I've been wanting to do that for a while but I also wanted you to get to know the main characters a little bit more. Please enjoy and review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

9

Yori Sitkin

I felt overwhelmed. First thing, I'm team captain than the next thing I know is that I'm being introduced to team RWBY. The bright purple eyes of the black haired girl from team ANML bored into me. Not hatefully, just studying me. Finally she turned to her teammate. "We need to find them. What if Nebula changed?" Her teammate patted her on the shoulder.

"I think if she had we would have heard about it." The boy from JNPR with black hair pulled back into a ponytail nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your teammates are fine." Just then both girls raised their heads and looked to their left. The red and black girl appeared, pulled the grey and blue girl along behind her. The girl had black hair that was pulled back into a bun that was dyed red then spilled out into black hair again. Red hearts glittered in her ears and her long black nails pinched the hem of her fancy lace skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. She also was wearing a black corset/tank top that hugged her chest. She had black fishnet stockings and black heels. I noticed that on the back of her skirt was a red hourglass design. The two girls from ANML rushed forward and met their teammates.

"Did she change?" Blondie asked quickly.

"No. Neb is fine now. You don't need to worry." The girl in question was currently studying Shig with amber eyes and fingering the silver chain hanging from her grey belt. The girl looked very tough. A dark grey jacket with white fur around the hood and edges of jacket. Midnight blue jeans and a midnight blue shirt. A silver wolf pendant glittered from her chest and so did the silver wolf ring and silver chains around her wrists. She had grey and midnight blue shoes and a grey wolf tail clipped to the back loop on her jeans. She shifted her hand and I noticed thousands of scars on her fists. Inspecting her face, I noticed scars on her face as well. This girl had seen plenty of action. Blondie cupped Nebula's face in her hands.

"Neb! What have we told you about changing?" Nebula's eyes shifted to the girl then back to Shig.

"Music was loud." She muttered. Blondie exchanged a look with Red and Black girl then took a step back. Elvina suddenly snapped her fingers.

"That's where I know you from! I saw you in the forest!" She pointed at Blondie. She smiled. Elvina frowned. "I think. But it was an otte-" The girl with the braided hair suddenly started coughing loudly, Red and Black girl's hand shot out and pinched Elvina's arm and Nebula let out a high pitched whine. The rest of us stared at them. Blondie smiled a little awkwardly.

"Yes, that was me." She stuck out her hand. "Arylide Yuille. Or Aryl." Aryl was wearing a tight, pale pink, frilly crop top with a pearl tied to a leather cord at the top and a pair of tan shorts with a brown leather pouch attached to them. A pair of pale pink leather sandals completed her look. Elvina shook her hand. The girl with blood red hair and brown and gold armor smiled warmly.

"You all would probably like to see your dorms wouldn't you?" Red and Black girl nodded.

"Yes." As we wove through the crowd, Braid girl stuck close to the boy with the pink strenk from JNPR. Nebula was still clinging to Red and Black girl. Everyone else was exchanging small talk and laughing. Shig dropped back and started walking next to me.

"How are you doing?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Honestly?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I'm completely overwhelmed."

"With the Leader stuff?" I nodded.

"Yeah! Not to mention everything has been happening so quickly. Like meeting RWBY and then ANML and gah!" He laughed.

"Sounds like it."

"You're not helping." I muttered as we stepped out into the courtyard.

"Sorry. I really should be." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah! After all you are third in command!"

"Big whoop." He grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. We were silent as we watched the others. Yang's hand kept brushing Blake's. Ruby was talking loudly to Elvina, Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Aryl, Nebula and Red and Black girl AKA Maize. Lie Ren and Lilac were whispering quietly to each other and Saniyya was holding an interesting court of Pyrrah Nikos and Wiess.

"This is going to be a very interesting year." I sighed, stretching.

"Yep!" My scroll buzzed and I looked down.

 _Z: How did it go?_

I smiled and put my scroll away.

"... And then out of no way, Zwei jumped out and started attacking the pillow!" Elvina laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes! And than…"

"You nervous?" I smiled and shook my head.


	11. Chapter 10: Elvina Mittag

**And I'm back with another chapter into the lives of Team YESS! What did you guys think about last chapter? Did you catch the subtle Bumblebee references? (Ship them so much, squee!) Anyway, Let me know your guys reactions to things and favorite characters and such. Please Review!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

10

Elvina Mittag

"Woah!" My jaw dropped. "This place is awesome!" Saniyya frowned.

"It's a little small though isn't it?" Shig wrapped an arm around her from behind.

"It'll be cozy!" Ruby shrugged.

"We made the beds into bunk beds. I'm sure you guys will figure something out!" Yori nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." I smirked.

"Look! Our intrepid leader is already getting into her role!" Yori shot me a look and rolled her eyes. Yang clapped her hands together.

"Well, do you guys need anything else?" We looked at each other then back at them.

"No, I think we're good."

"Ok, !" Yang sped off down the hall. Wiess frowned.

"What was that all about?"

"Who knows? My sister is mysterious!" She moved toward the door and grabbed the back of Weiss's cropped white jacket and dragged her away. "Come on, Wiess! Let's give them some privacy! See you guys later!" I waved goodbye then closed the door. Yori let out a huff of breath.

"How can they be so happy all the time?" She asked, running her hands over her face. Saniyya sank into a chair.

"I got the talk to Weiss Schnee and Pyrrah Nikos." She shook her head. " _Pyrrah Nikos!_ " She looked up at us. "Do have any idea how big that is?" Shig and I exchanged a look then shrugged.

"I have no idea who she is." Yori and Saniyya's jaws dropped.

"You haven't?" Saniyya breathed. Shig shook his head.

"Neither do I." Yori snorted.

"That doesn't surprise me." Shig crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, who is she?" Yori crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Top of her class at Sanctum. Three time winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament. Pumpkin. Pete. Marshmallow. Flakes. Mascot!" Shig sqeauled.

"Really?!" Yori smirked.

"Yeah." He turned to me.

"We're friends with a celebrity!" He whispered slapping his hands on his cheeks.I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the room. All of our luggage was stacked on the beds. I took a deep breath.

"Well. Let's do this." An hour later we had two beds hanging from the ceiling and everyone's stuff put away. Saniyya already had her nose in a book and was already studying at one of the desks in the room. Yori was stretched out on her bunk with her headphones on. She had taken off her jacket, displaying her toned arms. Shig was in the bed next to hers on his scroll. I slipped out into the hallway and called Kasi. She immediately picked up.

"Are you hurt?" She demanded. I laughed.

"No, no baby. I'm ok." I heard her let out a huff of breath.

"Good. Cause from now on, when you call I'll think it's because you've died or something." I laughed again.

"Oh come on, babe! You know I'm to scared of you to go and die!"

"Well, I guess that's true." She sounded proud. "So whats up my awesome huntress?" I shrugged and leaned against the door.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to call and check in. We are all unpacked."

"Ohhhh! Tell me about your team! You started to earlier but you had to stop." I smiled.

"Well, I'm on team YESS with Yori, Shig, and Saniyya."

"I know, Saniyya. I make cream for her wings. Isn't she just the cutest!" We giggled.

"Yeah. Yori is a girl and she's leader. She seems very distanced." I looked down at the carpeted floor. "I don't know how I'm gonna cope with that."

"I'm fine with it as long as you don't flirt with her." I groaned.

"But I flirt with everyone!"

"I know! Thats your problem! Now, tell me about Shig. She sounds nice." I laughed.

"Shig is a guy, baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think he and I will get along well. He's the funny, comical, laid back kind."

"Ah yes. You do have a tendency to click with those kinds of personalities." I rolled my eyes.

"You're getting philosophical honey."

"Oh, ha ha." We were quiet for a few moments. "Well, as sad as it makes me, I have to let you go. I have a test then I have to protest the cafeteria food." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so glad I found myself a hippie."

"Shut up, Huntress! I love you! "

"Love you too, baby."

 **Alright, what do you guys think? Did you enjoy getting to watch Elvina's interactions with Kasi for the first time? FYI, the cover is all of their symbols. I'll hopefully get around to describing them later.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**


	12. Author's Note (Again)

**Hey guys. Due to some things going wrong in my life right now I'm going to be taking a break. For hopefully a couple of weeks to get my shit back together and I'll be back. I'm really sorry for dumping this on you guys now but I've been meaning to take a break for a while. I really appreciate all of the followers and people who have favorited my story in the course of this last couple of months. I hope you guys can bare with me and I will try and be back as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you guys so much. I love you guys!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

11

Shig Salawitch


	13. Chapter 11: Shig Salawitch

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long but I have returned! Starting today, I'm going to attempt to post chapters every week again. I hope you guys enjoyed what I came back with!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

11

Shig Salawitch

"Rise and shine, campers!" I shouted in Yori's ear. She started awake. And by started, I mean she grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall, grabbing one of her disks as she went. I raised my hands. "Hey! Hey! I surrender!" She didn't let go and just glared at me.

"Never do that again. Or I'll break you." I nodded vigorously.

"It's ok! I got it!" She dropped me and I rubbed my throat. Elvina chuckled. She was still in her rainbow tank top and shorts.

"Aw, lover's quarrel." She ducked as Yori threw something at her. Saniyya laughed. She was already wearing her Beacon uniform and was holding her white nightgown. Yori climbed down from her bunk and glared at Elvina as she grabbed her uniform. She was wearing a black tank top and long pajama pants.

"Shut up, Elvina." She growled and she disappeared into the bathroom. I whistled as I threw Yori's pillow back on her bed.

"Damn, that was cold." Elvina nodded, running a hand through her short rainbow hair. It was super curly when it wasn't braided.

"Wonder what's up with her." Saniyya shrugged, folding her nightgown and putting it away in her dresser.

"Maybe she's nervous for the first day of classes." I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person who would be worried about that." Elvina stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"I just hope she hurries up so that we can get to breakfast on time." She dropped her arms and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes as Yori reappeared. Unlike Saniyya who wore black tights with her uniform, Yori wore knee-high black socks. Elvina ducked into the bathroom and Yori put her clothes up in silence.

"So…. sleep ok?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. She shot me a look.

"I slept fine, thanks for asking." I raised my hands in defence.

"Ok!" We were quiet as Elvina and I traded places and we finished grabbing everything we would need. Then there was a knock on the door. Saniyya frowned.

"Who would that be?" Yori didn't look up from polishing the blades of the knives that came from the rim of her disks.

"Probably someone from RWBY or JNPR." I opened the door and stared.

"Or neither." The girl from team ANML with the weird behavior and curly brown hair stood outside. She was wearing a short sleeved, blue hoodie with a dog on the front, blue and grey pajama pants and blue puppy slippers. "Hey, Nebula right?" She just stared at me with those amber eyes. I glanced nervously down the hall for one of her teammates but I didn't spot one of them.

"Boy." She growled. My eyes jerked back to the girl. Her head was cocked slightly and her eyes were narrowing.

"Yeah, I'm a boy. Do you know where any of your teammates are."

"Boy." She repeated. Elvina joined me at the door, tugging at her thigh high socks.

"Hey Nebula! What's up?" The girl's eyes shot to Elvina.

"Rainbow." Elvina frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Rainbow. You are Rainbow."

"What is she talking about?" Elvina asked in a whisper. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. But-"

"Nebula!" We turned to see the tall girl from ANML, Maize I think, marching toward us. She was also not in uniform but a long, flowing, red nightgown that was held up in the middle with a black belt. Her hair was braid down her back and swinging angrily as she stormed toward us. Her black eyes flashed as she stopped next to Nebula and crossed her arms. "Where have you been?" Nebula didn't look at her. Maize clicked her tongue and huffed. "DO you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?" Nebula met her eyes now, looking very much like a cowering child. "Now we have to get our uniforms on and hope we can make it to breakfast before class starts. It's your fault." Elvina and I stared. It was like watching a owner chastise a dog who had misbehaved. Nebula let out a small whimper. Maize's expression softened.

"Boy." Nebula informed her. "And Rainbow." Maize nodded solomany.

"I know." She held out her hand. "Come on. Let's go." Nebula took her hand and they started off down the hall. Elvina and I watched them go until they rounded a corner.

"Dude." Elvina said, drawing her head back into the room. "That was like beyond weird." I nodded and closed the door.

 **Ok, I know it's short-ish. I is sorry, guys! See you next week!**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**


	14. Chapter 12: Saniyya Dasse

**So guys. I'm sorry that the update is so late. I've been struggling with depression, school and a lot of other things in my life. I may be discontinuing this story. But that is not set in stone yet. If you guys ever have any suggestions for a story or just want to talk or anything like that, I love my readers so feel free. I will always be here for you guys even if I'm not updating. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review.**

 **-ElledaughterofHecate**

12

Saniyya Dasse

Yori still wasn't talking to Shig. Elvina shot me a raised eyebrow over her pancakes. I glanced over at Yori, who was eating her food with a look of distan. Shig was busy craning his neck over the crowd. "Who are you looking for?" I asked, closing my book and setting down on the table. His gold green eyes met mine for a moment the went back to the crowd.

"I'm looking for team ANML or a member of ANML. I have some questions for them." Elvina threw a pancake up into the air and turned to Shig.

"About Nebula?" She asked then caught the pancake in her mouth. We all stared at her as she slurped it down. She grinned at us and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeeeaaahhh," Shig said, drawing out the word then shaking his head to clear it.

"Ahem." Yori cleared her throat and jerked her head toward the entrance of the cafeteria. We all looked over to see three members of team ANML walking into the huge room. It was the blonde girl Aryl, Mazie and Nebula who had changed out of their pajamas. The black hair girl, Lilac followed them a few moments after in deep conversation with Ren from team JNPR. Shig stood up and waved them over. As they took their seats next to us, Aryl smiled warmly.

"Hey guys! Thanks for saving us a seat!" Elvina smirked, crossing her legs.

"No problem." The girls of ANML were dressed exactly like Yori, Elvina and myself except Aryl was wearing all ankle socks, Nebula was wearing tights (like myself), Mazie was wearing thigh-high socks (like Elvina) and Lilac was wearing socks that came to just above her knee. Lilac was still talking heatedly to Ren but then she noticed her companions had taken their seats next to us and shut her mouth. Ren studied her for a few moments then turned and started listening to Nora, who was sitting next to him with the rest of JNPR and RWBY.

"Isn't this awesome?" Aryl gushed, her face flushing with excitement. I smiled back.

"Yeah! I'm so excited for classes to start!" Mazie smirked, studying me.

"How old are you?" She asked, leaning on the table. I blushed.

"15." Aryl beamed.

"Wow! That's pretty young!" Yori frowned and studied her.

"How old are you?" She asked, doubtfully. Aryl smiled at her, accepting the plate of pancakes Lilac offered her.

"16." Yori opened her mouth, probably with a smart-aleck response but Shig interrupted her.

"So! I have some questions for you guys." That got their attention. Aryl smile wavered for a second and Mazie turned her black eyes to focus on Shig. Nebula tilted her head to left and Lilac, who hadn't really been paying to the conversation, studied Shig with wary.

"What sort of questions?" Her soft voice asked. Shig grinned.

"Just about you guys." Mazie narrowed her eyes and Nebula let out an extremely low growl that only I seemed to catch. I noticed that Blake, from team RWBY, did glance over as well. I glanced up at her big black bow and understood. Shig pressed on, however.

"So what's your stories?" Aryl relaxed just a fraction but the others didn't.

"Well, I'm from a small island off the coast of Vacuo." Aryl shrugged. "That's pretty much it about me." Shig turned to Nebula, probably about to ask her about herself, when Professor Goodwitch voice came in through the roof.

"Will all student please report to their first classes. And will, once again, will team BKWN ( **B** oo **kW** i **n** ) please report to Professor Ozpin's office? Thank you."


End file.
